


Hey! MAMACITA!

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Clubbing, Drinking, Homophobia, Idol Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Implied Sexual Content, Journalist Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Non Consensual Filming of Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is a rookie at SM Entertainment, usually found doing live shows in bars and clubs whilst they find him a group; Kim Minseok is a journalist who works in the K-Idol sector of his website. Minseok's best friend drags him to a bar, on a night Junmyeon is performing. Junmyeon falls for the soft, quiet young man he sees; Minseok sees Won signs.---I got inspired listening to Mamacita by SuJu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobia tag for Jongdae being a bit of a drunken "is it gay-" and calling Minseok a "poof" jokingly. 
> 
> Sorry for bringing up some darker times in SuJu's past, I don't mean it in a horrible way, it was just a Thing for the Base Plot, it won't be coming back up after Chapter 1
> 
> Uh,,, other tags kinda explain themselves as you read on

The club that Jongdae had brought him to reeked of stale sex and whispered stories. Minseok sipped his drink, observing the dance floor. A well known club for idols to come – and the only way Jongdae could get Minseok out their shared apartment once a month – Minseok was on the prowl for a new story. He hadn’t gotten as many clicks or shares recently, his articles dropping with the lack of anything decent to write about. He needed tonight, his career needed tonight. Spotting Choi Siwon of Super Junior on the dance floor, ass grinding against another man’s crotch, Minseok smirked. First he’s heard being homophobic, and now this. Minseok snapped some grainy, but clear enough, photos on Jongdae’s phone to be emailed to his work email later, before sitting back as Jongdae came back.  
  
“You look happy.” Jongdae collapsed, and saw his phone, still in Minseok’s hand. “Who’d you catch?”  
  
Minseok said nothing, nodding in the direction instead. Jongdae turned and whistled. “I still remember your poof ass angrily typing that article up. Unbelievable.”  
  
Minseok bristled and chucked Jongdae’s phone down, purposefully into a puddle of alcohol, and leaned back. “I told you, don’t call me that. LGBT ally or not, I don’t want your straight ass ever calling me that. And yeah. Apparently he’s changed. Maybe internalised homophobia, not too uncommon. Still a good story.”  
  
Jongdae swore under his breath and carefully cleaned his phone off, looking grateful he had a case on it. “Stop dropping my phone in liquid whenever I piss you off, you need it as much as you own for your own work.”  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes, tugging his leg up onto the couch where he was sat. “Kim Youngwoon is here too. Maybe I can get footage of him on another DUI or something.”  
  
Jongdae raised an eyebrow, pulling his too long black and white sleeves over his hands. “You never believe people can change, do you?”  
  
“With the stuff you see in my job, it’s rare people ever change their skin, just their clothes.” He went silent, looking around again. He drummed his fingers on the table. Jongdae sighed.  
  
“There’s a new SM guy coming here tonight. I figured you might wanna write about _that_.” Jongdae opened his phone and tapped at it. “Kim Junmyeon, stage name Suho.” He slid his phone across the table. Minseok picked it up.  
  
The guy seemed good looking, and Minseok snorted. How much of that was really make up. Already, questions were lining his head, making him wonder what kind of man he was, how much of him was on show for the stage and the fans, what kind of idol he was. Minseok slid it back, trying not to pay too much attention to it. “Cool.”  
  
“You’re such a downer, you know?”  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes. “Then stop dragging me out to places I don’t want to go.”  
  
Jongdae rolled his own eyes, and his voice changed pitch. “Jongdae, Christ, you scared me! I have to get this article done before I get fired, please go away! I have nothing new to write about this was given to me by a manager! If I don’t get this done in the next two hours, I’m going to get fired. I’ll go out with you next week if I don’t get fired.”  
  
Minseok bristled again at the cheap imitation of his voice, but remembered the conversation. “Fine, I’ll try and be happy for tonight. Only for you.”  
  
“My ass ain’t on the market.”  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes at the cheap, overused joke from his room mate; it came up at least once every two days, ever since Jongdae had caught him with his boyfriend, in the midst of things. Minseok grimaced. EX-boyfriend. He still hadn’t forgiven Lu Han for abandoning him without a word and disappearing back to China without so much as a goodbye. Now, it was just casual fucks, worrying about a broken condom, and scowling at Jongdae when he made some cheap joke when his STI test results came back.  
  
Minseok’s attention was drawn to the side by Jongdae’s muttered “shit, I ain’t gay but I would fuck him”. He would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t so distracted by the man on the stage, striding across it as if he owned the club they were in, eyes bright, fiery. He looked determined, like he was going to do well, or he’d punish himself. Minseok swallowed, and felt his pants get a little tighter, and shook his head.  
  
“Is _that_ Kim Junmyeon?”  
  
Jongdae nodded, mouth still wide open. “That is Suho…. Is it gay that I wanna suck his dick?”  
  
“…Probably, Jongdae.” Usually, Minseok would have had a go at him, and Jongdae noticed, turning his head to see Minseok still staring. He laughed.  
  
“You’re thinking about bringing him back to our apartment, aren’t you?”  
  
“Little bit.” Minseok licked his lips and finally dragged his eyes back to his drink, sipping it, wetting his mouth again.  
  
Jongdae snickered. “You going to jerk? Get fucked in the bathroom?”  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes before pausing. Usually, he would, but this new rookie interested him. He shook his head. “No… I wanna see how this plays out.” Jongdae blinked a little but finished his drink and then got back up. “Water for you?” Minseok nodded. He had to be in prime condition for this. He didn’t even remember the last time he was properly drunk past a little bit buzzed.  
  
Junmyeon took the stage, took hold of the microphone and started singing. Minseok blinked. His voice was smooth, like honey, seeming to spread across the club. Things stopped. Junmyeon closed his eyes, concentrating, clinging to the microphone with white knuckles. He swung his hips to the music, foot tapping, swaying. Minseok didn’t know the music, it was some English song, and his eyebrow arched as he realised this rookie could sing fluently in English. That took a lot of talent.  
  
Minseok leaned back in his chair, taking the glass of water when Jongdae came back and held it to him. “So. How bad are you thinking about fucking him?”  
  
Minseok spluttered a little. “I’d fuck him there and now if I could.”  
  
Jongdae laughed a little, taking a sip of some cocktail he had, and Minseok raised an eyebrow. “You know that’s the ‘gay drink’ of this part of town, right?”  
  
Jongdae shrugged and downed it. Minseok rolled his eyes. He needed to piss. He stood up, only to be grabbed by Jongdae as the music changed into a Super Junior song, Mamacita, Minseok thought the name was, Jongdae dragging him onto the dance floor. He went to complain, but the music was too loud down here and he rolled his eyes again. Let Jongdae have his fun.  
  
He was swirled around, dipped and spun, finally coming to a stop nearer the end of the song, Jongdae just wrapping his arms around Minseok, stooped to lean his head on Minseok’s shoulder, murmuring about cuddles and sex. Minseok snorted. There was no way in hell his straight best friend was straight. Minseok turned his eyes to the stage, and found himself blushing almost immediately. Junmyeon was looking down at him, a confident smirk on his face, watching him, and- making eye contact.  
  
Minseok spun quickly, yelling a strangled sentence about the toilet to a whining and confused Jongdae before he ran, breathing heavily. He was overreacting for sure, but the last time someone had looked at him like that, he ended up in a relationship for three years with the Chinese exchange student before having his heart ripped into pieces and thrown in his face. Minseok splashed his face with water and stared at himself in the grimey, cracked mirror with a sigh. “Pull yourself the fuck together, Min.” He considered slapping himself, but the door opened and Minseok disappeared quickly into a cubicle, listening.  
  
Minseok didn’t know who was in here, and he didn’t think he wanted to know right now, career be damned. He didn’t have the patience to be hiding in some filthy toilet, puddles of urine threatening to soak into the fabric of his shoes, listening to something about _wanna fuck? Not here Siwon-_ Minseok darted to attention and pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly opening video up, peering out the cubicle. Choi Siwon and Kwon Jiyong, of BigBang, pressed against the cracked tile wall, kissing each other hard, as if there was no other way to spend their lives, desperately grinding against each other. For a moment, Minseok watched at Siwon reached down to grope himself, groaning, before Jiyong leaned forward whispering something about a taxi and his place and then they were gone, hands still grabbing at what they definitely shouldn’t be in such a public, non private place with journlists hiding in the cubicles.  
  
Minseok shoved his phone away and headed to the urinals to do what he originally came in to do. He had his scoop, he could go home, sort it all out, send the video to his manager, and get some damn fucking sleep. But he didn’t… want to go home. He hated places like this, always full of strangers looking to fuck someone and steal their wallet but there was something about this one – no, it wasn’t anything to do with the club. Just the club singer, Kim Junmyeon, that had stared at him like he had, looking like he was ready to pin Minseok to the wall, rip his clothes off- Minseok could have slapped himself.  
  
Returning to the club, he found Jongdae at their shitty rickety table in the corner, curled up and crying on the phone. A glass of water was waiting for him, and Minseok picked it up, sipping it slowly as he sat down. The cold water made him think of a cold shower, which made him think about the problem in his pants, which promptly got worse as he thought about it. Minseok scowled into his glass. He focused in on Jongdae’s conversation instead, who immediately stopped talking and looked at Minseok.  
  
“Minseok-hyung?”  
  
Minseok winced the tiniest bit. His voice was high pitched, whining, which meant he was drunker than Minseok originally thought and it was time to start getting him home. “Yes, Jongdae?”  
  
“Is it gay if you wanna have sex with your best friend but your both straight and both guys?”  
  
Minseok wanted to shove Jongdae’s head onto the table, but pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fucks sake Jongdae, if you wanna fuck Sehun this badly, you’re not straight. I don’t know if you’re gay, bisexual, whatever, just go fuck him if you both want to fuck each other so badly.”  
  
Jongdae stared at him for a moment before going back to his phone. “Be there soon Sehunnie!”  
  
Minseok watched him go with a frown, just disappearing. How was his not-so-straight best friend getting more action than him. He sighed and leaned back in the shitty chair that jolted backwards, missing something on one of it’s legs. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering if it was worth just calling it a night and then going home, when someone stood next to him. Minseok closed his eyes.  
  
“Hey there.”  
  
Minseok’s eyes flew open and he stared, slightly open mouthed, at Kim Junmyeon, indicating to the empty seat opposite him. Minseok nodded, and finally remembered how to shut his mouth. He cleared his throat. “Hi.”  
  
Junmyeon sat down and Minseok stared at him, blinking a little too rapidly before he looked down at his drink, sipping it quickly. “I’m Junmyeon.” Minseok stared at the hand being held out to him and he carefully took it. “Minseok.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded and took a sip of the drink he had brought with him. “Look I’m not normally this informal or so forward but… do you wanna get out of here? You seem like you need a good fuck.”  
  
Minseok assumed he must lo drunker than he was, and almost had to hide a smirk. He stood. “I thought you’d never ask, Kim Junmyeon.”

* * *

 

Minseok glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door where Junmyeon was getting ready, before opening the window again. He stuck the tiny camera to the window sill, not really caring if anyone saw him. By tomorrow morning, anyone that saw him would know what was going on. The dangerous part was he was in SM’s dormitory building, and anyone that saw him, well, they were likely to know who he was. Quickly, he shut the window, and headed back to the bed, tugging his belt to the floor and unbuttoning his jeans at least. Junmyeon appeared at the door, smirking a little.  
  
“There you are.”  
  
“More like, there you are.” Minseok tilted his head with a similar smirk and let his hands roam Junmyeon’s naked chest as he came over, leaning over to push him into a kiss.  
  
Minseok just hoped the stile of the window didn’t block his shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok woke up smiling a little, shifting in bed. The sheets were smooth, welcoming- and not his. His eyes flew open, staring at a wall that was painted an atrociously bright colour of cream, and not his usual one green painted wall at home. An arm lay over his waist, and Minseok peered over his shoulder. Kim Junmyeon slept, mouth slightly open, snoring softly, and Minseok cursed. He never _stayed the night_. Staying the night meant cuddling, morning breath kisses, and bashful smiles. That wasn’t Minseok. He must have fallen asleep waiting for Junmyeon to drop off so he could retrieve his camera. Minseok scowled at himself, letting his head fall back on the pillow. He needed to get out of here.   
  
Slowly, Minseok reached for his phone, left on the bed side table purposely so he could check the time whenever – now, it was 6.27 in the morning, and Minseok scowled again. He had 33 minutes to get the damn tape to his manager. For the moment, he opened his phone, quickly emailing the video of Siwon and Jiyong to his manager, before turning his head. How to move a sleeping Junmyeon? Minseok thought on it for a bit before he opened his messages and opened Jongdae’s contact.  
  
_119  
  
Minseok its not even 9 in the morning  
  
ONE ONE FUCKING NINE JONGDAE  
  
Please tell me you haven’t killed him crap what happened?!  
  
I’m still here, he’s sleeping on me how do I get him off????  
  
….  
  
Jongdae?  
  
We said 119 was like serious emergencies like someone tries to force you or something, and you’ve killed them  
  
I’m laying in his bed, his manager is going to come in soon, and my damn camera is still attached to the fucking window Jongdae, and his manager knows exactly who I am since I ruined the reputation of that pretty solo singer  
  
His name is Baekhyun, oh my god  
  
ONE ONE FUCKING NINE  
  
Don’t answer_  
  
_What_  
  
Minseok jumped as his phone started buzzing and he quickly put it on the bed side table, the wood vibrating loudly. Jongdae’s call went unanswered, but Junmyeon groaned a little. He shifted, but not enough for Minseok to slip out.  
  
_Work?  
  
Call again_  
  
Minseok dropped his phone with a thud, the vibrating picking up immediately, and Junmyeon made a noise of annoyance, rolling over. Minseok ended the call.  
  
_I’m free, thank you, I’ll buy you pizza for a WEEK_  
  
He was on his feet. First steps, Minseok tugged his underwear on, trying to ignore the warm, tingling, lingering feeling of Junmyeon’s arm around his waist and rushed over to the window, carefully opening it. His camera was still there and Minseok carefully unpopped it from the frame, shoving it in his underwear waist band. Turning, he pulled his shirt on, then shoved his camera in his bag, picking his phone up. He pulled his bag on his back and then pulled his jeans on. Put his shoes on? No, too much time.   
  
His hand was on the doorknob, shoes knocking gently in his hand when he heard a weak _Minseok?_ His shoulders slumped and he turned his head to look over his shoulder with a fake smile. “Hey, Junmyeon.”  
  
Junmyeon smiled at him from the bed, burrowing himself down a little. “You going already?”  
  
“I have a job to get to, Junmyeon.” Minseok tried to make his smile wider. “I have to get going.”  
  
Junmyeon made a noise and closed his eyes. “Your shirts on inside out.” Minseok looked down, frowning when he saw it was. “Go back to sleep.”  
  
Junmyeon sighed and opened his eyes again, and Minseok felt his stomach flipping. He looked serene, the morning light filtering in and making his skin glow, his dark brown hair contrasting against the pillow- Minseok turned back to the door, and refused to let himself look at the idol. “Can I at least get your number, Minseok?”  
  
“Sorry… I don’t date.” And then he was out the door, breathing heavily. He stopped by the door to Junmyeon’s apartment, shoved his feet in his shoes, ripped his bag off to sort his shirt out, and then hurried out the door, being careful to keep his head bowed. He ran down the stairs, praying that the idols he had ruined over the years didn’t wake up early, and weren’t going to be heading to work at the same time. Panic crept over his heart, just like it always did, but then he was out on the pavement, calling a taxi as he started walking. He sighed. He needed a better job.

* * *

“I- uh-”  
  
“-WHERE IS HE?”  
  
Minseok peered over the top of his laptop screen at the door to his bedroom, listening to the conversation Jongdae was having with whoever had knocked on the door. He switched desktops on his laptop, the second one on Windows that was set up with some shitty blog he had set up and curled up quickly. He closed his eyes, messed his hair up, and let his laptop fall to the side as he curled his legs up. He let his breathing even out, slow and steady as his door opened, and lay still. Jongdae could see through it straight away; he’d seen this numerous times before, the amount of idols that came storming to their shitty apartment to kick off.  
  
“He’s asleep, look for yourself.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s not how he sleeps, wake the fuck up.”  
  
Minseok’s duvet got tugged, and his small cat hissed at the intruder. Minseok sighed and sat up. “Well, can’t win them all. What?”  
  
“Don’t what me. You’ve seen the news by now, considering you leaked it.”  
  
Minseok frowned. “Leaked what?”  
  
Junmyeon scoffed and turned on the small television Minseok kept in his room. “Head to a news channel.” Minseok did so, playing innocent, blinking softly as a censored version of him sucking Junmyeon off popped up on the screen. He thought back to the time Jongdae had walked in on him fucking some random guy at a bar, in a compromising kinky position. Blood flushed his cheeks, turning them a bright pink. His eyes widened, Jongdae rolled his eyes.  


“What the hell?!”  
  
Junymeon glanced at Minseok, his anger seeming to dissipate. “You… didn’t leak this?”  
  
“No! What the hell?”  
  
Junmyeon slumped and looked at Minseok. “Alright I- I’m sorry.”  
  
Minseok kept staring at the screen, keeping his shocked look up. “Your managers have no idea who leaked it?”  
  
Junmyeon shook his head. “A k-pop site, one of their admins called Xiumin shared it. When talking to their manager, they confirmed it was an anonymous source.”  
  
Minseok nodded weakly, and even Jongdae looked confused for a moment before he disappeared. Minseok hugged his knees. “So what now?”  
  
Junmyeon turned to him, his long coat dragging on the floor despite him sat on the bed. “My managers give you a pay check to stay quiet, and not say anything about it, we sue a few people, the story goes away, I carry on as usual.”  
  
Minseok nodded and rested his head on his knees, and watched Junmyeon. In the light of his room, curtains drawn, a lamp lighting the room, it tanned his face more, making it glow almost. His eyes scanned the room and Minseok watched them, before he looked away quickly. He needed to stop and calm down _now_ before he fell like he had before. He shook his head and grabbed his phone, opening his phone to his usual once monthly contact, typing a quick message.   
  
_Ay, Tao you free tonight? Dtf?  
  
_ Junmyeon cleared his throat and stood up. “I should get going. I’m sorry… for coming in so furious.”   
  
Minseok looked up from his phone and shook his head. “No need, I would be as well. I understand.”  
  
Junmyeon smiled, bashfully, and Minseok couldn’t look away as he rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat. Minseok swallowed. Shit. He really was good looking. Junmyeon met his eyes. “I know you said that you don’t date but… could I take you out for dinner?”  
  
Minseok dropped his phone as it buzzed again, clearing his throat. No, that wasn’t going to happen ever, Junmyeon, was what he tried to say. “Sure… that sounds like it could be fun,” was what his mouth said. Jongdae, peering around the door, lost his eyebrows to his hair line. Minseok could have flipped him off. His phone buzzed again, against his crotch, and Minseok could have sworn. Instead he focused on Junmyeon’s pretty lips as he said he’d come pick Minseok up at 8 tomorrow night. He blinked and agreed. And then he was gone, Minseok staring after him wondering what the _fuck_ just happened.  
  
Jongdae snuck around the door frame. “Dude-”  
  
“-Shut up!”  
  
Jongdae disappeared. Minseok retrieved his phone.  
  
_Sure thing.  
My place?  
7pm tomorrow?_  
  
Minseok shouldn’t do it. He should reschedule Zitao and tell him he had something on. He wasn’t sure why his fingers tapped back _sounds good_ before he chucked his phone onto the bed and collapsed.  
  
What was happening to him?  
  
Minseok groaned and rubbed his face, rolling over. He didn’t get paid enough for this shit.


End file.
